Conventionally, a polyphase claw pole type motor has been known, wherein claws of claw poles, a radial yoke part, and an outer peripheral yoke are formed of compressed-powder cores, with a toroidal coil being axially sandwiched therebetween (see, Patent Document 1, for example). The motor having the above-mentioned configuration increases the cross-sectional area of a magnetic path as compared to claws formed by bending an iron plate.
Advantageously the compressed-powder core typically has three-dimensional and non-directional magnetic properties. Claws and radial yoke parts near the claws desirably extend in three dimensions, and so the use of such a compressed-powder core for them leads to advantages in terms of magnetic properties.